Knight Rider KARR verses KRO
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Trinity Jean Knight and Michael Knight are asked to stop a new Prototype, The Knight Reformulation One before it and it's driver destroy FLAG
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider: KARR verses KRO**

_This story is sort of a crossover between my version of Knight Rider and Team Knight Rider. All Characters except mine are copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my own Character but her powers, although will probably or will not be shown are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network. Any Smallville references are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. This story is rated M for Mature)_

_Chapter I: Trinity & Michael takes a vacation_

_Houston Texas:_ The _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ and the _Knight Industries Three Thousand _had pulled into downtown Houston to go to the local FLAG office to check in. Both of them had been told by Devon Miles, and Shawn McCormick to take three weeks off, which was highly unusual since most Operatives for the Foundation only got two.

"_Michael,"_ KITT asked his human partner, "_Of all the places for Miss Trinity, KARR, You & I to go, Why Houston Texas?"_

Michael Arthur Long, Reborn Michael Arthur Knight, smiled at his computerized partner. He remembered briefly his first meeting with the original Devon Miles and Wilton Knight, the man who saved his life. And of course meeting KITT, _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_ back in 1982, 24 years ago.

"I don't know buddy, but considering Trinity felt the need to suggest Houston is beyond me. She's spent quite a while working at the FLAG office in Smallville. I can understand the need for some R&R but she suggested it." Michael said as he turned the gull wing steering wheel and parked in the "Authorized Personnel parking" slot at the Houston FLAG office and he then smiled at the Kansas plates on KARR, which bore the vanity plate, "_Knight"._ He saw the red scanner of recently built _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ Trinity had assembled the team of her adopted father Wilton, a different team than the one that had built _KITT _in 1982. KARR had been built in 2002 after Lionel Luthor had tried to frame a series of thefts on Michael and _KITT_, thus demanding the young woman to build a Knight series vehicle to stop the ruthless businessman from destroying Michael who had been investigating LuthorCorp for years.

"Are you ready, Michael?" She said. She was excited and that excitement was on the girl's face. She was 33, and while her body was not completely human it was in excellent condition. Michael shook his head. He then followed the daughter of Elizabeth Knight and a drifter named Joe who was really Jor-El of Krypton. They then looked in surprise at Devon Miles. She had beat Trinity and Michael to Houston.

"Welcome guys! Come on in" The attractive 20-year-old woman said with a sparkle in her eyes. The two Operatives followed the Executive Director to research and Development where a man was going over what looked like a car but was covered by a sheet.

"What's going on? You insisted that we come to a FLAG office when we got to whatever city we decided to take our vacation in. What's the big secret?" Trinity asked Devon. Devon nodded to the man.

"My name is Gary Summers and I have been recruited by FLAG to become the newest Field Operative. To that end, Miss Miles assembled the same team that built the orginal prototype that Wilton used. To that end, a new car was built. One that would put both of yours to shame. I would like to introduce" Gary said but was cut off by a mechanical voice coming from the car. Dr. Bonnie Barstow who had just arrived herself smiled as the sheet was removed. Underneath was a Ferrari. At Least it looked like a Ferrari, except that it had a sensor grill, similar to the one both _KITT_ & _KARR _had with the difference that this car's sensor grill's color was blue.

"_Mr. Summers, I am quite able to introduce myself. I am the Knight Reformulation One. You may call me KRO for short if you wish. I am the latest in the Knight Series to stop the threat of crime and Terrorism in the United States. It is a pleasure to join you."_ Spoke the mechanical voice which had a deeper resonance than either Trinity or Michael's cars had.

"And who's idea was this?" Both Bonnie and Michael asked. Michael could see the outrage in her eyes. Michael stared at the wedding ring on his finger and remembered that Stevie was still in the process of moving her stuff out of her Los Angeles apartment and moving it into FLAG headquarters in LA.

"Mine." Devon said.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider: KARR verses KRO**

_(This story is copyrighted 2006. It is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider and Team Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986,1997 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my own character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)_

Chapter II: _KRO escapes_

Trinity Jean Knight, Michael Arthur Knight and Dr. Bonnie Barstow stared at Devon Miles with looks of outrage.

"Who authorized this? You or did the Foundation board?" Dr. Barstow asked, her rage easily showing. Trinity flexed her cybernetic hand as it throbbed again. Her vehicle's cybernetic technician, Dr. Alicia Garrison had not shown up. Devon stared at Michael and Trinity.

"I did. The Board will be notified in a special session tonight. The only one on the board I spoke with was Jennifer Knight." Devon said. Michael sighed. Jennifer Knight was the sister of Garth Knight, who despised Michael Knight due to the fact that he looked like her brother and had even suspended all _FLAG _Operations in late 1986, some 20 years prior. But the woman relented when her life was in jeopardy and had even tried to promote Michael Knight to Executive Director when the original Devon Miles had fallen ill. Michael refused wanting to stay in the field. He took the Executive Director's position shortly after the death of the friend of Wilton Knight only to build an updated version of _KITT_, after Lionel Luthor had created another version of the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and Michael's _KITT _was destroyed, necessitating the newer _Knight Industries Three Thousand_.

"I'm really surprised you even asked her considering she cut back on our budget." Trinity said, who folded her arms.

"You resigned your position you little tramp so don't talk to me about budgets." Devon said. They then heard the familiar voice of a woman whom Trinity had never heard but nonetheless knew.

"And I reinstated her to work with our Smallville office. What I want to know is why didn't you bring this to the Board's attention last month before you built this prototype?" Jennifer said walking in. Devon backed up, surprised the woman made this trip to Houston from her suburban Chicago home.

"_It was logical to create a newer vehicle, to aid Michael and Trinity and eventually replace them. I do not understand why you are harassing Miss Miles." _KRO spoke up. Gary Summers, the pilot of the new vehicle held up his hand to silence the vehicle.

"I was not speaking to you, KRO, and I am the Chairman of the Board, and so all decisions in regard to our organization must be run by either me or the full Board. I am forced to make the decision to remove Miss Miles, who violated her contract with us. The person who I authorize in her place is Michael Arthur Knight. Michael, I want you to disable this car at once." Jennifer said enraged that $5 million dollars had been wasted on a prototype that was not needed. Devon and Gary backed into KRO. Devon climbed into the driver's seat and Gary climbed into the passenger side and the car took off.

"Crap! You 2 go get them!" Jennifer said. Trinity shook her head. "I can't. I am due for my cybernetic arm to need repairs. Michael will have to do it," She said nodding to her friend and "brother". Her real brother, Garth was rotting in a Federal jail in Crystal Lake, Illinois. Michael nodded and he hit his COM-link to call his partner _KITT._

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight Rider: KARR verses KRO**

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 Universal Studios. Team Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1997 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network)_

Chapter III: Trinity takes revenge 

Trinity Jean Knight stared at her mentor and friend Michael Knight as he was comatose in the Houston hospital that he had been rushed to merely hours ago. She had talked to _KITT_ 2 hours ago, but the computerized supercar could not give her anything on How Michael had gotten comatose or the cause of it. All he would provide was the details leading up to it.

Michael swung the gullwing steering wheel of the Knight Industries Three Thousand into a hard turn on 610 going toward 290 as they had found the renegade prototype and the former Executive Director of FLAG and the prototype's driver, Gary Summers. They were close to stopping them and had asked for the assistance of Houston Police to create a road block, but the Ferrari turbo Boosted over the baracade as if it wasn't there. Michael did the same, and the chase led them to a Church off of Magnum Road and the renegade Knight Reformulation One fired a special Missle toward the Knight 3000. This Missle, KITT detected was called a Pulse Missle, which was similar to a Electromagnetic pulse. The missle would do no damage to property but would cause KITT to deactivate. Or shut down anything with a running power cell, like a house or a church. Michael had activated a special shield but the Pulse missle had penetrated the car and had overloaded KITT forcing the newly appointed Executive Director of FLAG to black out.

Trinity stared at her friends from the Church, White Oak Baptist whom she had met years ago while in hiding from Wilton Knight whom Elizabeth was sure to not take the girl in if it was discovered that her origins were not completely human. Luck had found her when she was being schooled in Houston, and had become a Christian and also began secretly to train in gaining control of her Powers that were in her Kryptonian DNA.

"How is he?" Maggie Shuster asked. She had been the woman who had taught Trinity Piano at the age of 10. Maggie's daughter, 13 herself had found herself staring at Michael Knight with curiousity.

"The doctors can't tell me anything. I've called on a favor from Lionel Luthor, but he hasn't returned my call. Jennifer Knight flew back to California to get me installed as Executive Director at least temporarily while Michael is MIA. _KITT _ will be flown back to Los Angeles to be checked by both my technician and Dr. Barstow his own technician. Meanwhile, I want some answers as to why Gary and Devon were at my Church when _KITT _ was disabled" Trinity said quietly.

"Because Gary Summers was a part of our congregation before Your Mother moved you here. He was excommunicated from White Oak 6 months before you came to us for allegedly sexually abusing one of our teens. He also worked as our Janitor." The pastor, Rob Williams said walking in the door. Trinity stared at the Minister with a look of distrust.

"Was he ever convicted?" She asked. She then heard the three tone beep of her COM-link.

"_Miss Trinity, The person in question left the Houston area before he could be questioned and he escaped to the Mountains of Utah, where he knew he would not be found. He later resurfaced in Los Angeles where Miss Miles hired him for special OP duties as a spy. It was he who provided us with information on Cameron Zachary's escape from Prison while Goliath tried to break your brother out of jail 3 years ago. Gary Summers apparently then went to work for Zachary while still working for FLAG." KARR_ spoke up.

"He worked for us and left 6 months before you came. The congregation fired the Minister who hired him and I was hired when you came to us. I was told of your unique heritage by Mason Godby our music Minister. Apparently you were our youngest pianist but he was required to get blood work done on you. Your Mother asked us not to say anything when she called us. We also found files for KRO in our library fairly recently. One of the kids e-mailed it to the team in Smallville that aided you in your building Your Prototype. Find him. Stop him. No matter what the cost." The pastor said. She then touched Michael Knight's hand and then walked out of the hospital room, her face cold and firm as stone.

**To be continued………**


	4. Chapter 4

Knight Rider: KARR verses KRO 

(This story is Rated M for Mature. Knight Rider, & Team Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986,1997 Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network)

Chapter IV: The conclusion-KARR verses KRO 

_KARR _turned down Montrose at 75 miles an hour nearly scaring a young police officer who was drinking her coffee nearby. Trinity had modified _KARR _to detect the newer prototype's exhaust system which was similar to the 2000 series and the 3000 series exhaust systems. Trinity was pressing down on the accelerator pedal a little harder pushing the prototype a little beyond the vehicle's system capabilities. She had cut power from various other systems, excluding the new laser system which Dr. Barstow and her own Technician had removed from _KITT_ and installed into _KARR. _

"_Miss Trinity, I am well aware of my capabilities but I am being strained beyond my systems to handle. Can't we slow down in this traffic?"_ The vehicle asked as it was traveling nearly 90 now.

"No, Not untill that bitch and her partner are stopped. I know what they are carrying. Those new rockets will not stop you, because I upgraded your Molecular Bonded Shell. Since our Executive Director is down, and I was recently temporarily installed as Executive Director of _FLAG._ I had to pull rank on both Dr. Barstow and Dr. Garrison to do the installation for the MBS. We've also got a Electromagnetic Pulse weapon onboard that will require you to have the vehicle in the _Auto Cruise Mode_ While I fire the weapon. It'll render the car defenseless. It'll also force KRO to eject both Devon and Gary. Let's push it" She said as she pressed the _Pursuit Mode_ button and the car reached nearly 175 Miles an hour in 3 seconds and suddenly was side by side to the stolen prototype. They saw Devon staring at them. Trinity then felt a slight nudge as KRO was manipulated by Devon to try to run them off the road.

"_What are they doing? They realize they can't cause me harm." KARR_ said, outraged at being forced off the road.

"All they are trying to do is slow us down. Since we can't use the microjam system on KRO let me try something a little more subtle." She said as she touched the button to lower the passenger side window. She let off the gas pedal, and she pressed the _Auto Cruise Mode_ and she opened the roof and stood up in the driver seat. She then used her own _Heat vision_ to blow one of the tires. The vehicle started to weave and drive erractically with the blown tire. Trinity lowered herself and put the car back on _Manual Cruise_ and pushed the vehicle to catch up to the prototype. She then climbed out of the car. She saw Devon climb out of the Knight Reformulation One.

"What are you doing?" She asked slamming the prototype's driver door closed. She then saw two Police cars come up.

"Devon Angela Miles, You are under arrest for the theft of the Knight Reformulation One. You and your "Pilot" were asked to turn the prototype back to the Foundation for dismantling. You are also charged with assault and battery against one Michael Arthur Knight and the _Knight Industries Three Thousand._ Take her away." Trinity said. The two male cops approached Devon. KRO then tried to get between Devon and the two cops.

"_Don't even think about it, KRO. I have been authorized to use deadly force against you. You have two choices, face my laser which will turn you to garbage. Option 2 is face my electromagnetic pulse weapon which will shut you down. You will then be shipped to London for our FLAG operatives to dismantle you. Don't make me choose Option 1"KARR_ said menacingly. The protype spoke.

"_You may deactivate me." KRO _said._ KARR _ then fired the EMP device which caused _KRO _'s dashboard to go black. Trinity then inputted her security code to call RC to drive the Mobile Unit to come get KRO,

"_Miss Trinity, Can we go home?" KARR_ asked. Trinity Jean Knight smiled at the car.

"Yes, Let's go home"

The End?


End file.
